overwatch_heroes_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Roadhog
Roadhog After the the Omnic Crisis, government officials gifted the Australian omnium and the surrounding area to the omnics that had nearly destroyed their country, hoping to establish a long-term peace accord. This arrangement permanently displaced Mako Rutledge and a large number of the Outback's residents, a scattered collection of survivalists, solar farmers, and people who just wanted to be left alone. Furious over the loss of their homes, Mako and the others turned to violent rebellion. They formed the Australian Liberation Front and struck against the omnium and its robot population to take back the lands that had been stolen. Events continued to escalate until the rebels sabotaged the omnium's fusion core, resulting in an explosion that destroyed the facility, irradiated the region, and littered the Outback with twisted metal and wreckage for kilometers around. Mako watched as his home became an apocalyptic wasteland, and he was forever changed. Tips * Roadhog can hook anybody far away from his Scrap Gun's range * Take A Breather can heal Roadhog with 300 health * Use Whole Hog to push your enemies back to help your team advance *Use your hook to pull in enemies that are hard to hit, trying to escape or help your team eliminate that target easier *Don't rush in alone. You maybe a tank but be sure to consider that enemy can hit get your health down pretty quickly so always stick with your team *When you pulled in someone with your hool remember to shoot immediately cause you Scrap Gun deals tons of damage up close __FORCETOC__ '''''Abilities''''' '''''Take a breather ''''' |Roadhog takes out his can and heals himself 300 HP | -Use it whenever you are half health or being ambused to distract the enemy |} '''''Wraith Form Active ability''''' | style="width:200px;height:100px;"|Reaper becomes a shadow for a short time. While in this form, Reaper increase speed, take no damage but can't fire his weapon or use abilities | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|Enemy drop Soul Globe upon deathand collect the globe to restore. Globe last until the enemy is respawn. |} '''''Hellfire Shotgun ''''' ''''' Weapon'''''' |Akimbo Hellfire shotgun is Reaper main damage sources | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|The shotguns are extremely powerfull at close-range but damage will falloff hard at long range |} ''''' Shadow Step ''''' ''''' Active ability''''' |After marking the location, Reaper disappears and reappears at that location |Reaper is vunuable while he was teleporting. Use it to move or flank player not |} '''''Death Blossom '' ''Active Ultimate''''' |In a blur of motion, Reaper empties both Hellfire Shotguns at breakneck speed, dealing massive damage to all nearby enemies |This ability is best use when the enemies is bundle up in a group or with other ultimates such as Graviton Surge and Earthshatter |} '''''Strength ''''' +He have high damage at close range +Can shred tanks like Reinhart, D.Va, Zarya or Winston easily +Reaper have higher health than the other assault class (250 health) +Good sustain in the battlefield because of the ability "The Reaping" +Powerful Ultimate +Viable on both offense and defense '''''Weakness ''''' -Low damage at medium to long distance -Low movement speed -Large hero model -Ultimate can be easily get countered (Ana's sleep dart, McCree's flashbang,Reinhart's shield) '''''Good matchups''''' '''''Bad matchups''''' '''''Even ''''' matchups Strategies - - - - - - Video